ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Mozart: Music Festival
Baby Mozart: Music Festival February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 1998 February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 1999 August 14, 1999 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2002 March 2, 2002 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 9, 2008 # Baby Mozart Discovery Kit 2010 June 19, 2010 # Baby Mozart 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C, K.545, 1st movement # Piano Sonata No. 10 in C, K.330, 1st Movement # Variations on Ah! Vous Dirais-je Maman, K. 265/300e, Nos. 1, 8, and 11 # Piano Sonata No. 18 in D, K.576, 3rd movement # Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K. 299, 1st movement # Piano Sonata No. 11 in A, K.331, 3rd movement # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C, K.545, 2nd movement # Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K.448, 1st movement # Piano Sonata No. 10 in C, K.330, 3rd movement # Divertimento No. 17 in D, K.334, 3rd movement # Piano Sonata No. 17 in B flat, K.570 3rd movement # Piano Sonata No. 15 in F, K.533, 3rd movement # "The Magic Flute" K.620, Papageno Arias Nos. 2 and 20 # Symphony No. 41 "Jupiter" K.551 4th Movement Instruments # Vibraphone # Piano # Celesta # Glockenspiel # Calliope # Flute # Harp # Bell Tree # Clarinet # Oboe # Xylophone # Strings # French Horn # Potsticker # Triangle # Tambourine # Bassoon # Trumpet # Violin # Drum Deleted Scenes # Animal Sounds # Blah! # Paint The Galaxies # Meet And Greet Toy Chest # Cute Drummer: Bear by Metro # Ma Brewster Bear with Tin Drum by Schylling # Replica of Somersault Dog by Westminster, Inc. # Star Candles (Manufacturer Unknown) # Flower Globe Fiber Optic Light by Spencer Gifts # Toy Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) # Kinetic Frog by Carlisle # Mini Orbiter by Planet Time # Tri-illusion Kinetic Mobile by Carlisle # Cosmos by Glow Mobile # Wain Motion Mobile by Carlisle # Blue Lava Lamp by Lava # Bard The Dragon by Legends & Lore # Country Train 1 by Chicco # Touch and Play Teddy Bear by Child Guidance # Fiber Optic Butterfly by Spencer Gifts # Rainbow Streamers (Manufacturer Unknown) # Animal Carousel by Shelcore # Musical Push n’ Merry by Tomy # Baby Elephant by Charm # Activity Globe by Infantino # Metronome by Wittner # Red Crab Sticker by Sandholm Company # Playful Circus Seals by DYTOY # Animal Marching Band by Tomy # Soft Caterpillar Pillow (Manufacturer Unknown) # Symphony Sounds Musical Pals Dragon by Equity Marketing, Inc. # Triple Ooze by The Lyon Company # UFO Flash Lamp by Der Grune Punkt # Yellow Seal Sticker by Sandholm Company # Castle Pounder by Chicco # Rocket Tornado by The Lyon Company # Alien Orbiter by Uncle Milton # Double Slide by The Lyon Company # The Wave Machine by Haggerty Enterprises # Godzilla The Dog Puppet by Dakin # Rikki Rooster by Iwaya Corporation # Cosmos Kinetic (Mixture between Original one in Baby Bach and NEW one in Baby Galileo) by Carlisle # Carousel Papillons by Chicco # Scandinavian Party Candle Carousel Chimes by Biedermann and Sons # Venus Kinetic Mobile by Golden Island International, Inc, # Disco Ball (RARE Version) by AADLP # Sight n' Sound Helicopter by Early Learning Center # Magic Jet (Original Version) by BAO Toys # Infant Sensory Cube by Battat # Shape Sorter by Schylling # Sing and Spin Bugs by Learning Curve # The Happy Starfish (NEW Version) by The First Years # Activity Star by Kids II # Lamaze Stacking Rings by Learning Curve # Geometric Puzzle Board by Guide Craft # Peeke Pig by Metacom # Baby Brontosaurus by Iwaya # Green Octopus Sticker by Sandholm Company # North Pole Express by Kurt S. Adler # Coca-Cola Bubble Bear by Kurt S. Adler # Ma Brewster Bear with Bubble Wand (Manufacturer Unknown) # Bubble Blowing Bear (NEW Version) by Link Group # Unicorn Clock by Hannas K. Corp. # Race Car Clock by RLS Services # Pinwheel by Summer Lane # Plush Doll (New Version) by Baby Gap # Groovy Girls: Bindi by Manhattan Toy # Rosy Cheeks Big Sister Brunette by North American Bear Co. # My First Christmas Bear (New Version) by Eden # Sherberts Pig by Eden # Fancy Prayer Precious Pony by Mary Meyer # Octopus (New Version) by Jolly Toys # Pupsqueak the Puppy by Lamaze # Spunky Dog Plush by Gund # Raggedy Ann (New Version) by Applause # Divin‘ the Dolphin Puppet by Legends & Lore # Mozart The Koala by Dave Privett # Neighton The Horse by Kids II # Issac The Lion by TOMY Takara # Lizzy The Tiger by TOMY Takara # Pavlov The Dog by TOMY Takara # Sugar The Cat by TOMY Takara # Quacker The Duck by TOMY Takara # Wellington The Cow by Kids II # Giraffe Puppet by Dakin # Rooster Puppet by Dakin # Frog Puppet by Dakin # Milly The Cow Puppet by Dakin Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:10th Anniversary Category:1998